Super Obsessed
by strong man
Summary: Booster seriously has fallen sexually in love with Buzz Lightyear but does he know that for sure and if he doses then he'll have to do his best to hide it or at least try too, especially from his possible boyfriend.


**_This is my first story of Buzz __Lightyear of Star Command, it was heavily inspired by lovkuma's two pictures on FurAffinity. I even asked him and he gladly approved._**

**_Summary:_ Booster seriously has fallen sexually in love with Buzz Lightyear but does he know that for sure and if he doses then he'll have to do his best to hide it or at least try too, especially from his possible boyfriend.**

**_Pairing:_** Booster/Buzz** (Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

The four space rangers were up against their battle with enemies including Warp, using their lasers "Take that!" Booster was aiming at the foe, but Warp was right behind him "Careful not to slip, Space Ranger" He said with a smirk as he powered up his plasma blaster until Buzz Lightyear jumped in in front of the blaster, shielding him back and hitting him in the process leading a great deal of pain. "Buzz! "The Jo-Adian turned his head once to heard the voice of his hero falling. Lightyear was covered in blue sticky goop when Booster rushed to his aid. "What is this suppose to be, the opposite of a Beauty and the Beast segment," Warp said, laughing. "Not so fast," Mira said, pointing her laser though it was already too late as Warp was beamed up by Emperor Zurg. "Drat, he got away again," XR said. We'll find him" Mira put a hand on his shoulder. The other two rushed to Booster who was holding Buzz "Is' Mia walked slowly to him" is he dead? Of course, he isn't dead, he's Buzz Lightyear...he is capable of handling everything" It made him furious to hear her even thing like that, especially in front of his biggest fan. "All Rangers, report to Star Command," Zeb Nebula said over the intercom "We're on our way," Mira said into her speaker and rushed with XR tagging along, but Booster didn't respond as the two looked back to him comforting Buzz who has his eyes closed. "XR, what is this stuff? He asked. The robot rolled over to two and used his morphed vacuum hand to get a sample from his body so he could carefully analyze the slim. The display was identified as unknown after a few minutes of processing the data.

"Well, did you find any clues, XR? Booster said, still holding Buzz. "Negative, we'll have to tell the Commander," He said as it was too complexed. "Alright" Mira turned to the Jo-Adian, but he predicted that he would ask him to carry his injured best friend so she suspected something because these past few days, he had all his focus on him, but she verbally denied it. The three blasted off into space.

About two minutes later, Zeb Nebula had his hands behind his back while walking back and forth "Sir, mind if I speak freely? Ty Parsec asked. You may since my four remaining Rangers are not here yet. Just then, Mira landed in with the others and greatly apologized "We had a little downfall" She stepped aside to let Booster through. "What has happened? The Rangers gasps when they saw the terrible tragedy. "Warp blasted Booster from the back, but Buzz jumped in the way, "Mira said. "My data shows that it was unidentified" XR heated for the worst. "I would like to take him to the hospital, if I may" Booster looked worried and Zeb was convinced that he must care for him a lot. "Granted, we just got installed it this morning. Booster smiled and jogged to get him checked out. He ran as fast as he possibly could "Buzz, I need you to stay with me alright" He looked down with tears running down upon seeing the supposed toxic slim mainly consuming his body. He didn't get why he was so attached to him, his biggest fan after all, but somehow judging by his muscular body and face, it makes him very sweaty though he had no clue why.

After a few more turns, he reached the hospital, saw a bed and instantly ran, placed him down gently, he gradually took his hand then sniffled while looking over him. "Maybe I should start taking off his space suit," He thought and smiled until he pushed himself back "Ohh, what am I going to do? He had never been in this situation before as a Ranger or as a janitor for that matter. He cannot connect these feelings together and there wasn't the kind of feelings friends feel for another, it was more on a launch level. He was trying to process his thoughts so much that he began pacing. Just then, he heard Buzz grunt and turned around to see that he saw movement. "Uhh, my head," Buzz said feeling it when Booster came running at him in happiness and hugged him. "Buzz, I thought you were dead" He cried tears of joy. "I that I was too, but where am I" he looked around "where is Warp? "He's gone, you're at the hospital where I carried you at" He continued to embrace him though he had released him. "Ohh" he was getting ready to step down, but he somehow tripped until Booster caught him. "Thanks, I must've been more dead than I thought," He said grunting again. "I'm-I'm glad you're not" He stuttered a little "I am too, you're the only one who knows what my heart needs.

The Jo-Adian smiled nervously and told where the other two has gone. "So...you decided to stay with me? He assumed. "Not exactly, I asked for permission" He defended himself. "I get it" Buzz had a reason "we've grown so close that you practically are sticking to me like glue," He said. "Ohh...now you're making me blush" Booster was flattered by those words. "Now, I suppose that I should shower to get this blue goo off" He said, looking over himself 'not only that, but you might wanna shower too since you've been carrying me". "Buzz, wait a minute," He said in panic before turning around as he was heading out. "What is it? The big guy tried hard not to let his emotions take effect with those eyes "Ummmm...mmmaaybe we should wait until XR and Mira get back" He twisted his fingers to decrease his bashfulness. "Hmmm, that's a great idea, but I'm pretty sure that the Little Green Men would know about this," He asked Booster to follow him to the science room.

They two walking side by side "This is why I admire you so much, you're always one step ahead" Was he trying to flirt? "Aww, I like you too," He said. The Jo-Adian stopped because he was not feeling like himself "You feeling alright, you wanna talk about me? You go on ahead, I just got to tell the Commander something" He lied so he can hopefully avoid these sinful feelings" Buzz nodded and walked on, but he knows Booster is scared of what could've happened and he fared even worse.

Boster just stood there, gradually stared at his perfect quality build, almost lost it so he quickly dashed back to the command center.

**_I'll bet that he'll be very pleased with what I have started with, it's his latest one made which is a remake of his original. I pickd up some ideas for the nect chapter and there's no need to thank me cause all the credit gose out to __lovkuma._**


End file.
